YOU
by xxKellenLutzLoverxx
Summary: Rachel Berry had always believed that saying 'third times a charm" . She'd foolishly believed once again that Finn Hudson had changed. How wrong was she.  Noah Puckerman believed he'd never get the girl how wrong was he. Can two wrongs makes a Wright


YOU

_Rachel Berry had always believed that saying 'third times a charm" . She'd foolishly believed once again that Finn Hudson had changed. How wrong was she. Noah Puckerman believed he'd never get the girl how wrong was he. Can two wrongs makes a Wright?_

It was the second week of the summer break and Finn Hudson stood in the middle of the Berry's drive way pleading with Rachel to hear him out. "Please Rach I just wanna apologize " he begged .But it was to no avail . The petite diva stood her ground and slammed the door in his face as the tears she felt spilled down her tanned cheeks. " Go away Finn. There's nothing you can say this time to make what you did better" she yelled from behind inside. Finn traced his fingers over the heavy oak door "I'm really sorry Rach" he whispered in a soft voice "old habits uh die hard you know" he went on as the door swung open again. "Finn Hudson!" Rachel began " don't you dare stand there and try to excuse kissing Quinn with that absurd excuse" She hissed as her tiny finger jabbed his rib cage "you've broke my heart for the last time Finn . Now I suggest you leave before I have my fathers come out and resort to physical violence on your person" she went on with venom in her voice. Finn tried to grab her hand "Rachel please give me one more chance" he cried but the pint size diva pulled away "No!" she scream "Its over Finn , just go!" she exclaimed before running back into the comfort of her own home. Tears cascaded her face ever more as she slide down against the door. Crying helplessly. Outside Finn hung his head and sighed. He'd blew it this time. Admitting to defeat he climbed into his car and sped off.

PUCKLEBERRY PUCKLEBERRY

"Honey you've been holding that coffee cup for the past 2 hours. What in name of Prada is wrong" Kurt asked as he and Mercedes sat with Rachel in their usual coffee shop. Rachel hadn't said as much as 2 words since they arrived accept for to order her coffee and every so often let out a sad sigh. "C'mon Diva . What's got you so blue?" Mercedes added. Tears began dripping down their superstars face and instant worry took over "Rachel sweetie. Tell us what's got you this upset" Kurt pleaded. " Me and Finn are over" Rachel let out with a sob. Kurt pushed his fringe back "Oh dear what did boy wonder do now?" he asked clearly concerned for his friend. Both he and Mercedes held each of her hands "I walked into his room yesterday morning to bring him some sugar cookies and he was with Quinn ….kissing" the tiny but oh so loud girl replied through tears "Oh Hell No!" Mercedes exclaimed "I should cut frankanteen's ass" she went on. Kurt rolled his eyes " now..now lets calm down shall we" he pleaded nicely "Fine" Mercedes retorted. Kurt looked back at Rachel. " listen honey as much as I love my brother he's completely brainless. It's time you moved on . He's so not worthy of such a bright star as you" he said in a warm tone. Rachel looked up at him and shone him a little smile "You'll really think I'm a star?" she asked unaware if her friend was just teasing. "you really are" Kurt nodded. "hells yeah you are. The biggest star in the galaxy hon" Mercedes chirped in making the 3 of them laugh out loud. After a few minutes they stopped laughing and went back to a comfortable silence . Only for it to interrupted by Puck and Sam. Mercedes' eyes light up as soon as she spotted Sam saunter over to them "there's my man!" she exclaimed happily as he leaned down and pecked her lips " hey babe" he grinned down at her. "dude you wanna go eye fuck your girl somewhere I'm not" Puck interrupted from behind. Sam and Mercedes just laughed and went back to making out while Puck dropped into the seat next Rachel with his usual slouch . " Sup B" he smirked . Kurt watched Rachel closely as the corners of her lips curled up into a slight smile. "hello Noah, Its lovely to see you" She replied with her best fake smile. Puck wasn't convinced, even more so when he noticed the tear stains creased over her cheeks. Instantly his stomach muscles clenched nervously. Something was wrong with his hot little Jewish American Princess. "B you ok" he asked while leaning in closer to her so know one could listen in. "I'm fine Noah" she whispered back . Still Puck wasn't convinced " Berry I know you've been crying. The evidence is on your face" he whispered back unaware of the 3 sets of eyes watching them. "while I appreciate you concern Noah. There's really no need for you to worry. I'm perfectly fine" she instantly whispered in reply. Puck felt a surge of anger at Rachel's denial and banged his fist on the table "That's bull shit and you know it Rachel!" he yelled. Kurt and Mercedes shrieked at Puck's use of Rachel's fist name while Sam just looked on confused. Rachel hurried to her feet "Please Noah don't cause a scene" she pleaded while reaching out to touch his arm. Puck stood up and grabbed her wrist gently " something's up B . I might be a badass but I'm not some dumb moron" . Rachel looked up into his hazel eyes with her brown ones trying to hard to plead with him to let the subject go . "please let go of me Noah. I'd like to leave now" she whispered Puck dropped his hand from her wrist and sighed . The wannabe Broadway star quietly grabbed her bag before turning and leaving the coffee shop. Puck slumped back into his seat " someone wanna tell me the hells up with Berry" he growled . Kurt shot a knowing glance at Mercedes. Both them had known for sometime that their resident bad boy was in love with their diva. Even if said bad boy had yet to admit it. " she broke up with Frankanteen" Mercedes responded to his question "again!" Sam exclaimed "trouty I love you but please shut the hell up" Mercedes sighed . "The hell did Sasquatch do to her this time!" Puck hissed while grabbing Kurt's collar "ok down boy" Kurt joked . Puck let him go and looked pointedly at him "what did he do to her beyonce" he asked as calmly as he could " yeah what did shrek do to Rach" Sam butted in . Kurt repositioned his jacket collar then looked back at the two boys "Rachel walked into his room and found him with your ex baby mama and lets put it this way .they weren't talking" the feminine boy explained. Puck's face turned a darker shade of red and Kurt thought if this was a cartoon smoke would shooting out his ears. " that shits not kosher" the BAMF growled as he jumped up knocking his seat backwards to the floor with a loud clatter " Its time I paid Lurch a visit" he hissed before darting off leaving behind his three friends. Sam scratched his blonde locks with a confused expression "what just happened" he asked. Kurt and Mercedes exchanged knowing smiles. "Mo-hawk just proved us oh so right" Kurt sighed dreamily.

PUCKLEBERRY PUCKLEBERRY

"God Finn would you forgot about man hands for one second" Quinn sighed in frustration as she and Finn talked In his backyard . "I can't Quinn I love her" The tall boy snapped back. The ex cheerio laughed bitterly and placed her hands on her hips " you say you love her but you've been sneaking around with me for the past week and more to the point you didn't even act ashamed when she walked in on us Finn" she shot back while taking a step closer to him. Her small hands rapped around his neck and pulled his lips down on to hers in a heated kiss. " still love her?" Quinn asked as their foreheads pressed together " uhhh umm I- " . Before Finn Could finish his sentence he was distracted by the yard gate being swung open violently to revealed a seriously pissed of Puck. The mow-hawked boy let out a growl as he ran up to the boy and punched him around face " you god damn ass-hole" he yelled starring down at his on and off again best friend. " How could you do that to Berry " he snarled . Finn finally jumped to his feet and Pushed Puck backwards " what hell is your problem man" he shouted loud enough that the neighbours probably heard. " my problem" Puck laughed bitterly while nearing him until there were nose to nose " my problem's that your a loser who can't keep it his pants" he went on with a snarl. "oh please says the guy who got my girlfriend pregnant" Finn bit back with clenched fists. "dude this isn't about me .its about you once again trampling all over Berry's heart" The shorter boy yelled back. "don't try to act like you care about Rachel man" the taller boy bit back " I don't have to act cause I do fucking care about her " Puckerman growled. "oh please Puck" Quinn interrupted "like you care about man hands" she hissed. Puck clenched his fist " her name is Rachel bitch " he snarled . The 3 teens where so busy arguing that none them were aware that the product of their vocal showdown was on the other side of Finn's now closed gate listening to the argument. Her heart stopped for a second when Puck admitted he cared about her . Her breath hitched in her throat as she waited and listen for someone to speak. "OMG" she heard Quinn scream " what is so special about treasure trail" the ex cheerio went on with evident frustration in her voice. Puck sent her a pointed look " don't fucking call her that . I told you her names Rachel dammit" he hissed. Quinn pushed between him and Finn and placed her hands back on her hips " Puckerman get over your self you used to slushy that freak every day , how can you just one day decided you care about her"she quizzed. Puck didn't say anything . " what's the matter Puck. Cat got your tongue" she said in a sarcastic tone. "yeah Puck what's you reason why do you even care" Finn piped up . The Mo-hawked boy felt his face heat up with anger as both Finn and Quinn glared at him waiting for an answer. "cos I fucking love her dammit" he screeched back with clenched fists. Rachel let out a little shriek from her place on other side of the gate throwing her hands up to her face she dropped the gold Finn chain . Finn took a step towards Puck "you l-" but he was interrupted by movement on the out side of his yard gate. Puck and him stared one another for a moment before darting to the gate to see who or what was lurking around. On exception they found nothing. The tall quarterback turned back to Puck as he went to walk away " hey this isn't over man. You don't get to tell me you love Rachel then walk away" Puck brushed off the boys hand " get the fuck of me dude I ain't explaining shit to you" he hissed pushing Finn away from and walking down to his truck. He stop when something glistening on side walk caught his eye so he crouched down . It was Rachel's Finn chain. His Stomach muscles tightened as he realised Rachel must have been the one they heard earlier. That she probably heard his confession and bolted. Picking the chain up he slipped into his pocket. Standing up he looked over shoulder to see if Finn was still around. Thankfully he wasn't. Puck climbed into his car and rested his head on the steering wheel. He was sure the shit was gonna hit the fan.

PUCKLEBERRY PUCKLEBERRY

She couldn't seem to stop hearing Puck's voice from 2 days ago repeating the same words over and over again in her head "_I Fucking lover her dammit. _It was 6 in the evening and she was alone in her kitchen washing and drying hers and father's dinner plates when Mr Schu's words from the previous year came back to her _I know it's not always easy for you, Rachel. And I know that there are some things about yourself that you think you'd like to change. But you should know that there's some boy out there who's going to like you for everything you are including those parts of you that even you don't like. Those are going to be the things he likes the most.._The plate she was holding be to slip from her fingers at her realization . The Boy Mr Schu told her was out there for her was Noah. Ever since they dated for a short period he'd become more kind to her . He stop slushing her . He didn't get all that mad at Run joey run. He blow up with anger when she told the Gleeks Jesse had egged her. He held her , was there for her when things with Finn hit a curve ball. He never asked her to change or be someone she wasn't when they dated. For the love of god he'd set up her Barbara venation along with Kurt so she wouldn't change her nose. The Plate she was holding finally slipped from her fingers and smashed to floor as the reality of the situation sunk in her. Heart raced against her ribs . " sweet pea are you ok" her daddy asked as he came darting into the kitchen. Rachel lifted her eyes up from the smashed plate on the floor to look at her father " yes daddy. Everythings perfect" she said in a daze with genuine smile. Stepping over the broken plate she floated into the hall and out the front door into the rain. While her daddies ran out on the porch " Rachel honey the called out to her . But their little superstar didn't answer. Hiram Berry Placed his hand on his husbands shoulder "Must be a boy James" he sighed as they headed back inside out of the rain.

Puck was in the middle of his sweet and sour pork when light tapping on the front door echoed around his house. Normally his Ma would get the door but she was on night shift . Pausing his movie he stood up from his place and headed down the little hall way to his front door. Just as reached for the handle the knocking began again a little louder "yeah yeah hold your fucking horses" he yelled before swinging door open to find a very wet Rachel Berry shivering in front of him. " B the hell you doing its a fucking storm out there. Get your ass in crazy" he sighed . Rachel nodded her head and followed him into his dimly light living room. "am I interrupting your dinner time Noah" she asked pointing out his abandoned Chinese take out . Puck shook his head " nah s'cool " he replied "shit" he went on "your shivering I'll go grab you some sweats . I can't fucking have you getting a cold and screwing up your vocal chords on my conscience" Rachel smiled at Puck words . He studied her for a second before heading toward the stairs , but she grabbed his wrist to stop him. "Noah wait" she begged. The mo-hawked boy looked down at her little hand around his wrist as heat ran up his arm. His eyes lifted up to look into hers "B?" he asked while titling his head. Rachel reached out with her other hand and stroked her fingers over his cheek "I'm sorry Noah" she let out in a little sob. Making Puck grip her waist with his free hand "sorry for what Rach?" he asked " for not seeing you" The petite girl replied "I heard you and Finn the other day" she went as she rested her forehead against Puck's whose eyes instantly closed "I know found your chain" he responded . Rachel let go of his wrist and pressed her finger to his lips to shut him up " I'm sorry its taken me two years to realise the boy whose completely perfect for me. Who loves me and my crazy was you .So I wont be needing that chain anymore" Puck opened his eyes and watched her as she went on " I was so stupid for thinking it was Finn . I didn't know this whole time the boy I was always trying to mould him to be was already in my li-" Puck taking her lips into his in a searing kiss cut her off . Feeling a fire ignite in her belly she rapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her putting everything she has into the kiss. She let out a happy a sigh as Puck tangled his fingers in her wet hair and pepperd kisses along her jaw. " I love you so fucking much crazy girl" he breathed softly into her ear. Rachel smiled into his cheek " I love you to Noah" . Running her her hands down his arms to tangle with his fingers she tugged him gently " lets go upstairs and see how much you love me" she whispered into his ear. Puck let out a growl while crashing his lips back onto hers as he thought to himself if this is what wrong feels like he never wants be Wright again.

END

**A/N 1: So I hope you liked my little one shot. I was really disappointed about how season 2 ended . so I decided to write this little baby as I'd like think it could happen for real haha ..what do you all think? **

**A/N : if I get double figures in reviews I'm gonna do sequel about Finn and the gleeks finding out and the 1st day back at school after the summer vacation :) **


End file.
